Gravity of Love
by Trance-Colors
Summary: M a j o r S p o i l e r !.  KratosxLloyd. Yaoi Lemon. Review Complete.


**The Gravity of Love.****  
**Some KratosxLloyd goodness, cause the hot son should get it on with his yummy daddy. AHAHA. Yaoi. Don't like…don't read. Not my problem if you get scarred for life due to you being idiotic and reading it. Like I said **YAOI. **Enjoy.  
Tales of Symphonia character are not mine, if they were, Zelos would be in wrapped up in my bed at the moment…oh baby. ) **  
**

* * *

He stands at Lloyd's door, his fist raised in mid-knock. He paused, contemplating on whether he should even talk to him. He lowered his hand, closing his amber eyes briefly. 

He knows it's completely wrong to feel this way. Not only is this unethical and immoral, but quite illogical. Kratos was a man of composure, and minuscule things like the concept of him feeling more than paternal love was…unreal.

There were many things he noticed, every aspect of it reminding him of Anna. Those chocolate colored eyes, his brown hair. He sighed deeply, this was wrong.  
But it pulled him in, and made this moment move forward. The knock was quick and heavy, more like he was clawing at the boy's door.

Lloyd opened it, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
"Kratos…?"  
He lost it, pushing him back into the room and shutting the door quickly.  
"What's wrong Kratos…?" he asked as he stumbled back.  
The man leaned back on the door, breathing heavily.

The confusion in the boy's eyes, as his hand came to rest on the man's shaking shoulders.  
"Are you alright?"  
Kratos roughly pushed his hand away and grabbed him by his waist. Lloyd squirmed in his arms, trying with all his might to release Kratos' hold on him.  
"What the hell is wrong with you Kra-?" Lloyd cried.

He stepped closer to Lloyd, taking the boy's chin in his hand, running a thumb gently over his lips, moving forward to brush the tip of his tongue. He felt him shiver slightly. The older man forced his mouth on Lloyd's, the boy's body halting to a stop. His eyes were wide like Kratos', searching for answers.

He's pushing Lloyd back to the bed, lowering the boy onto it. Lloyd sat, gasping for air with his head lowered. Kratos said nothing as he stared down at him, grief wrapping around his heart.  
"I'm sorry…I should be going…"

As he turns to leave, he's stopped by something. He turns over to Lloyd, who's holding onto one of the tails of his cape, a look of need in his eyes. That very moment, the defeat melted, and the case of everything he ever felt folded out in front of him. Those urgent hands reaching for him, tugging him down to the sit beside Lloyd.  
"Don't leave…"

Kratos stayed silent, as he looked over at Lloyd. They moved closer, lips parting from the self doubt, completely dissolving when Kratos dominated the boy's lips, the pink muscles in between tasting and touching. Lloyd hummed into the older man's mouth, as Kratos grasped at his red coat. The thoughts of his conscience cried in his head, his heart thumping loudly as those still soft hands not yet burned by battle slid through his hair.

He knows Lloyd is nervous, perhaps unsure if anything else. Kratos mumbles something about the red shirt as he pushes the suspenders down his shoulders; the shirt is slipped off and abandoned onto the floor, his red gloves along side them. The heat is becoming unbearable, making both of them sweat.

Lloyd swallows his doubt as Kratos' lips nestle down his neck. The bed barely made for two creaks loudly as they become more entangled in each other. A slight gasp escapes the youth as the older man's hand brushes down his waist. The moan he made caused Kratos' thoughts to burst.

This was his son, if this went any farther there was no way he could tell Lloyd the truth. As much as his voice was soothing, he knew this night would haunt him for the rest of his life. He pushed those thoughts away as he pulled Lloyd in for another kiss, drowning himself in his intoxicating taste.

The clothes were shed, fingers and hands exploring along untouched skin. Lloyd closed his eyes, the red hue burning his face. His voice was carried around the room, hands tentatively reaching to Kratos' face. They caught eyes, searching for a clear sign to keep going. The auburn haired man wanted to scream as Lloyd whispered something he never wanted to hear from him.

"I've always wanted this to happen…"  
It broke his heart, as much as he did want it too. The feeling of anxiousness grew heavy again and Kratos reached down to Lloyd's pelvis. His hand slid easily over the heated flesh, growing harder at his touch. The breathing of the youth became ragged and hitched, begging in a soft whisper for Kratos to not stop.

This was a downfall, and he didn't want to make himself beg for another taste of sweet rapture. He stroked Lloyd again, earning another lust filled cry. His head spun, the air in the room suddenly feeling much thicker as he rolled Lloyd onto his stomach. The scent of raw sex overpowered his senses, the heavy gasps as he looked down at his 'son'.

Lloyd's eyes were barely open, Kratos' rougher hands scraping down his back.  
"Mmm…" Lloyd sighed eagerly; fully ready and raring to go.  
Mentally, he was beating himself to death for making the situation like this, but part of him truly knew this was how it was going to end.  
_It was going to end this way…no sense in wasting it._

The heat of his blood pulsing through his veins, the beat of his heart skyrocketing beyond anything he ever felt before Lloyd. The need in the youth's voice echoing in his ears, making rushed shivers down his spine.

"Don't stop yet…"  
It was becoming harder to ignore, the feeling of this lust for Lloyd. Kratos had never intended for this. At first he thought it was just from not seeing Lloyd for sometime. Also the fact that he once thought the only son he ever had may have been killed. He longed to be able to cradle him, nurture and guide him every step of the way.

_This wasn't the way I wanted this…_  
"Kratos…don't stop…" Lloyd pleads, chocolate brown eyes staring at him.  
He rushed in heart first, his stomach tying in tight knots as Lloyd cried ruthlessly into the bed. The boy's body shook as Kratos thrust into him, the boys eyes closed tight as tears leaked from the corners.

The older man's chest heaved, like he was breathing under water, his lungs aching for air but he couldn't breathe.  
"Kratos…" That voice leading him on.  
He continued penetrating Lloyd, who was barely able to hold himself up on his hands, collapsing to his elbows, his head hung low.

"...Uhh" Lloyd mumbled, scrunching the scattered sheets in his tight palms.  
Kratos couldn't contain himself, finally letting himself go and ride along with Lloyd. He made a quiet sound, closing his eyes in the process. He lifted his head back, dimly lit eyes staring at the ceiling.

"…Oh"  
The sounds from him was music to Kratos' ears, the dripping melody playing around this sanctuary.  
"I think I'm…" Kratos whispered.  
Lloyd finally toppled over, still moaning into the sheets. Kratos panting and feeling awfully sticky…

The youth's eyes were closed, a smile of utter peace on his face. Kratos stood, wobbling as he brought his hand to his forehead. The room was spinning, as he sat back down. He put his head into his hands, almost ready to just spill his heart to Lloyd. A hand rested on his shoulder, causing him to become startled.  
"…Are you alright Kratos?"

A shaky laughed escaped him, turning away from Lloyd.  
"We…I mean me…I shouldn't have done this…"  
"…" The boy's eyes lowered, pulling the sheet over his hips.  
"It was wrong of me, to push myself onto you…and now…"

"Kratos, this doesn't change anything between us…I wanted this too…"  
The taste of Lloyd entered his mouth, numbing his senses.  
"Maybe I should just tell you…what I should have told you a long time ago"  
Confusion entered Lloyd's eyes, as Kratos stood to dress himself. The silence eloped, filling the once heated room with tension.

"…Lloyd, I'm not who you think I am…"  
The hurt was written over Lloyd's expression, and Kratos merely dropped his eyes.  
"I…I…We…"

* * *

They lay in the bed; Lloyd's sleeping body next to hiss. It went easier than he thought, remembering his son's shocked expression. 

_'I don't care about that; it doesn't matter at all to me…"  
_

Kratos still felt bitter about it, wondering about how long they would keep denying it.  
"Kratos…go to sleep…"  
"…"  
_This affair couldn't last forever._  
"Just stop worrying about it and sleep…"

-Fin-

**Kay well…I didn't think it was going to end like this. Lol. Really. Hmm, if you stuck it out this long I hope you will write a review?  
This is my first ToS story...and I know this isn't how Lloyd found out about Kratos being his Daddy...  
Lol  
Much love!**


End file.
